


The Battle for Shattrath

by Taylande



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Battle for Shattrath, DEAL WITH IT, Definitely an AU, Draenei, Elves, It's an AU, This Was A Quest in Talador, Violence, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylande/pseuds/Taylande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this took me three hours to write. I got bored, decided to make an AU where it was @TherealKyena's OCs and mine. There's probably spelling errors here because it's almost 4 AM when I posted this and I'm only up because of the caffeine in my system. Don't judge. Enjoy the view. Show. Thing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Battle for Shattrath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TherealKyena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TherealKyena/gifts).



> So this took me three hours to write. I got bored, decided to make an AU where it was @TherealKyena's OCs and mine. There's probably spelling errors here because it's almost 4 AM when I posted this and I'm only up because of the caffeine in my system. Don't judge. Enjoy the view. Show. Thing.

Hundreds of soldiers from three opposing sides rushing towards the docks. Two allied, though it would be briefly, against the third. Tekarka, a former gladiator-slave and loyal member of the proud Horde, already on one of the Iron Dreadnaughts, standing off against Blackhand. Axes raised to face off against a warhammer of black coal and burning embers, they clashed. 

On the land, elves and two Gilneans and draenei, moving as fast as they could, casting and hacking their way through the many orcs that stood between them and the large naval vessels. 

Kyena and Myn, bows raised and firing at everything that seemed to get into their line of sight. Lan stood near the back, flinging spells at any orc foolish enough to move not even a foot near them. As did the Gilnean mage, whose spells froze the feet of the enemy to the ground and balls of flame collided with their chests, permanently keeping them out of the fight. Nashathel and Draennah stood with them, coaxing the roots up from the cracks in between the pavement and strangling them until they went limp. Such was the way of nature, if one managed to anger it just right. And these orcs did.

Up at the front moved a duo, Tay and her cousin Nar, moving with a weapon in each hand, one clad in the garb of a priestess and the other dressed up like a soldier. They moved about almost in unison, erratic slices and spell from the former, while the latter swung her blades with a sort of deadly grace. But, that sort of grace would never match that of Kyena. 

Along with them, however, was another Gilnean who came up from behind and would quickly and silently took them down. One draenei woman rushed ahead, hefting a large mace and cracking the skulls of even more idiotic orcs who blindly followed the orders of Blackhand, the man--nay, beast--in charge. There was yet another draenei with this group of elves and orcs and humans, who harnessed the will of the elements in his big, meaty hands. 

“Ka’vaan! We need that elemental over here! Kenatia’s about to cast this spell of hers!” came the commanding voice of Kyena from yards away. Ka’vaan nodded once and began his chanting in whatever language the shamans used to call upon the elements. Gradually, the mumbling increased until it was nearly a scream.

“Reth, reth, reth! T ma toro nuk krast'ven fmerk!” he cried. A strike of lightning, and a creature of pure flame came to his call. Large, the creature was, and it’s arms were large like it’s head and torso. The hands ended in flaws of flame that billowed up into the sky like tiny pillars of smoke. It let out a low growl, turning to face the man who called it from the fiery plane where it resided. Ka’vaan glanced around and pointed at a mass of Iron Horde soldiers, a glare crossing his face. In it’s own strange language, he stated, “Terra orcs. Reth.”

The creature of fire growled again and set off towards a company of orcs that seemed to think they would surprise the group of elves. The elemental screeched out in Ignan, it’s own language, and began to rush towards the foolish savages. Ka’vaan watched as the beasts who dared call themselves men screech as they were singed and their bodies get charred from the heat of what he called upon. “RETH, RETH!” His hands filled with molten rock he ripped from the ground, and he began to throw it at the peoples who nearly decimated his entire race of people. 

“Kevin, you idiot!” Tay screeched, letting her guard down for a mere second. “We’re not here for revenge!” Ka’vaan gave her a single grunt, and that fiery passion in his eyes died down. Tay swung back around just in time to receive a new scar on her cheek from the blade of an Iron Horde lackey. 

Myn’s arrows entered enough orcs’ eyes, a good handfull of them on the ground screeching from the pain. They’d sliced, shot, and casted their way to the docks, just in time to see their orcish ally, Tekarka, raised in Blackhand’s fist and thrown halfway across the dreadnaught. 

Kenatia began the proper channeling of her spell, and everyone seemed to cluster around her. Forces from both the Alliance and Horde began to reemerge from their swarming of certain areas, now spread across the docks as the elves protected the mage that had something, which was more than likely a very sensitive easy-to-screw-up spell, planned. 

“Ishe, you can handle ze rodents tryink to keel us, yes?” Ka’vaan asked, though he knew it to be a rhetorical question. 

“Of course I can,” was the only response he got out of her. But, she did not rush off, having a good amount of sense unlike some… other companions they had with them. 

“Nar, I’m gonna do something extremely stupid,” Tay told her cousin. “An--”

“Tay no,” her cousin cut her off.

“So, what then? We sit here and wait for them to pick us off while we also wait for the mage’s spell?” came her question, coming out icier than she intended it to be.

“I’m afraid so, you arse,” came the second Gilnean, Val. A low groan of discomfort came from Tay, though she tried to distract herself by staring at the deaths of everyone around. A bad idea, since it bugged her and got under her skin more than the disapproval of her usually reckless cousin. 

Soon enough, all of the ground forces on the docks froze. Some had axes raised up above their heads, others just about to embed whatever sort of weapon they had in the skull of a troll or tauren or draenei or dwarf. Ishe, Ka’vaan, Kyena, Myn, Nar, and Nashathel and all of the others who had come with them rushed to the edge, where part of a landing platform had been blown off by one of the cannons that launched the dreaded Iron Stars.

Nash grunted, though near the end it raised in pitch to signal a question. “Can someone please translate Grunts?” Myn asked, seeming to slowly lose her temper with the druid who did nothing but speak in his own language of grunts and groans and growls. 

“He’s asking who goes where,” came the voice of Kyena. “I think it’d be smart to take our draenei, along with Nash, Val, and Nar. Myn would be a good choice to take with for whoever takes that second dreadnaught they’ve brought with them.”

In the end, Lan, Kyena, Myn, Drae, and Kenatia were chosen to take out the threat of the other ship. Though, Tay was left on the ground for a reason she didn’t quite fully understand. “Hey, where do I end up going?” 

“You’re staying here, Short Stuff. That’s obvious enough,” Nar laughed, even though she was the shorter one. “Besides, it’s always good to have someone on land in case they try to swim their way and then climb up the sides of their vessels. And don’t you act like a cat when you’re on a boat or near water, anyways?” 

This earned a glare from Tay, who turned and pulled out one of her many blades she kept hidden on her at all times. In her other hand, she harnessed some of Elune’s Fire, even though it would not have as great an effect on orcs as it did demons. Kenatia turned and quickly sent everyone to their designated ships.

Simultaneously, an attack happened. One on one dreadnaught, another on the other. On the one where the group of women attacked, orcs threw bombs this way and that, but they were always swept off and away by a convenient gale of wind that Drae would summon as soon as possible. But, from this chaos it deemed the women the victors, all orcs either being dead or having jumped off the ship in an attempt to flee. But, of course, soon as they reached the docks, Tay would quickly strike them all down. 

On the other ship, Tekarka had already pushed herself to her feet and rushed Blackhand once more. Ishe fought at the orc woman’s side, as did Nar, though her strikes were less in unison with the other two women. Her style was quicker, with strikes that were used to go through any opening in the orc commander’s defenses, not beat away at the armors he had adorned himself in. Val’s strikes were quick as well, like a viper darting wherever it could in defense of it’s nest. 

Everything was going well, all with thoughts of victory over Blackhand. He was weakening, almost ready to--

An explosion. Nothing but black, billowing, pyres of smoke rising and curling into the sky, climbing higher and higher with each passing moment. Everyone was quiet. Until one spoke up.

“No! Ishe!” Tay, her voice loud and clear, filled with worry.

“There’s no way anyone could have survived that, Shan’do. But this vessel, it’s going to explode like the other one if we don’t abandon it now,” Myn stated.

“No. Bring the cannon around. We’ll send both of these ships to the bottom of the sea!” Kyena growled, eyes still fixed on the smoke that still made it’s way up into the sky.

The smoke still hadn’t cleared. It refused to, but for whatever reason they did not send the ship crashing just yet.

It cleared.

There was a dim, wavy, tide-looking shield around a figure. Ishe. She was alive, but who had kept her from burning in the explosion? She raised her head, looking around to see Val nowhere in sight, as was the case with Nashathel. But Nar. Oh, no, not her. That woman, she’d gathered, was dear to a couple of people she’d fought with in this very battle. There was a grin on her face, though, like she was about to say, “See? I went out with a bang, like I told you I would!” She didn’t know the woman long enough to form much of an opinion on her, but she thought the elf to be a good person at heart.

Peeling her eyes away, she saw the burned, crispy-looking body of Ka’vaan. Not him, too. Not little Ka’vaan, whose eyes had once been so full of hope, so set on becoming a vindicator when he was younger. Only for him to have that torn so painfully away from him in their timeline, in their Sacking of Shattrath. She recalled meeting him again, right before they’d been sent through that damned portal, how he had become a shaman. The closest he could ever get to the Light after that.

His lips parted, and pain seared through his eyes, though his decimated figure could not show it. His voice came, raspy and barely audible, “In ze Light, vee arre one…” And the light left his eyes permanently, marking his death. This ship would be his grave. He would have preferred to have been cremated, due to his love of fire. 

The crunching of metal boots on settling ashes distracted her, causing her eyes to dart up and spot Blackhand. Of course he’d survive. He made his way to where Tekarka had been thrown off to during the explosion on the ship. And he stopped as soon as he reached her, staring down at her as she struggled to push herself to her feet. 

“I see now… you never could have stood with us…” he hissed, kicking the former gladiator onto her back. “Weakling--” No smile was on his lips, only cruelty in his eyes, and he raised his hammer, the top of it burning and dangling over her chest. “Our bond is iron!” And he pressed the hammer straight onto her chest. 

It melted straight through the armor. Immediately, a bloodcurdling cry was ripped out of her body. Like someone was forcing her to scream for their own sick, twisted form of amusement; just what Blackhand wanted.

“But you--” The hammer was pressed farther onto her. “Are so easily--” And farther. It took so much of her to not cry out again in pain. She would not give him that amusement. “Broken!” 

Ishe couldn’t take it anymore. As much as she disliked orcs, this woman did not deserve the pain Blackhand was putting her through. Seeing no other weapon aside from Ka’vaan’s warmaul, she snatched it up in one hand and threw it at the much larger orc. It did not strike hard enough to kill, but only to distract.

Blackhand pulled his hammer from Tekarka’s horribly burned chest, her blood still--quite literally--bubbling. He turned, thinking to see a fearsome warrior, only to be met with the sight of a single draenei woman. He laughed, mockingly, at her unintimidating form. “What do you want, little girl?”

Ishe’s eyes narrowed immediately. “Your head.”

From the other ship, all watched with wide eyes at the sudden showdown. Orc and draenei. Mortal enemies, and now they stood at each other’s throats like dogs, about to fight over a single piece of meat. As they did so, the cannon was wheeled to face the other vessel, and Kyena studied them all with narrowed eyes, looking for other signs of life.

“The cannon is ready, Min’da!” the confirmation of her daughter’s voice rang clearly in her ears.

“We fire on your command.” Myn.

Seeing no signs of life aside from their draenic friend and possibly half-dead orcish ally, Kyena uttered one order: “Prepare to fire.”

On the main vessel, Blackhand cackled once more. “Such arrogance!” he hissed through clenched teeth. His footfalls caused vibrations that traveled through the wood, as if they were a ceaseless reminder to Ishe that he was headed straight for her. “To believe that you alone could defeat me!” Blackhand continued.

Ishe’s eyes, however, were on Tekarka, as a beam of light struck her, raising her to her feet so she could join in the battle against the orcish commander. Blackhand’s hammer whistled above Ishe’s head, and she avoided it just in time, only to be snatched up by his large hand and dangled in the air in front of him, as if she were a trophy for all to see.

Tekarka was already on her feet, one of her axes in hand. The other she could not find, and her eyes met with the draenei’s. Defiance crackled in them, the color of lightning at it’s extreme temperature, blue as it if it was about to strike. A single grunt came from her, and a grin spread across the draenei’s face. 

“Together.”

As if one of the priestesses were manipulating the light and healing energies around Ishe, a set of those golden wings appeared. One of the priestesses was definitely trying to scare the orc, though it did not work. The woman let out a great roar of anger, burying the axe deep into Blackhand’s shoulder. As quickly as those false wings were there, they were gone, but the brightness of them remain, though it was weaker. 

Blackhand screeched more from surprise than pain, dropping the draenei onto the ground. Ishe took this chance and skipped backwards a few steps. Tekarka, behind the main orc, grabbed up Ka’vaan’s mace and waited for the moment when the orc commander thought of charging the draenei she had decided to help. Like she thought, Blackhand did so, but the mace was slammed into his back before he could take a third step. Blackhand screamed once more, “YOU WILL ALL DIE!”

“FIRE!” screeched Kyena from the other ship. And the cannon launched that dreaded Iron Star.

“Shan’do, they’re still alive!” Myn’s voice was angry, as if she thought her former mentor to abandon the others to their fates.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ve got them!” Ken screamed as a spell began to flare on her hands. It was a quick concentration she needed now, the faces of all those on this vessel and the main appearing in her minds. This, she knew, was risky and would most likely drain her, but she was smart and was one who’d rather be safe than sorry. Safe, though, as in ‘Save the others or you risk getting your ass handed to by Kyena Stormbow.’ 

Tekarka was pulled off the main dreadnaught only seconds before Ishe was, but it gave the draenei a small time window to respond to Blackhand’s incessant banshee screaming. “Just you,” Ishe hissed before she and the others were pulled away from the second explosion. 

The star struck the dreadnaught soon after they left, and all witnessed both of those ships go down in flames. They stood together, with the bodies of their fallen, Val, Nar, and Kevin, watching as Blackhand screamed one last time and ran, straight for the edge of his ship. And leapt into the freezing waters, death only a few moments behind him.


End file.
